An Old Friend
by Jellyfish-Deva
Summary: She didn't notice where she was until the teacher started talking about TARDISes. Who knew her two of her best friends were the Master and the Doctor. She smirked, well she couldn't leave him by himself. She would be there so he would never be alone. She was already thinking of a few places to go before she joined him. First in the Void series. Time Lady!SI-OC


Disclaimer: do not own doctor who

* * *

She had long since given up on dying, whatever that was( _she got a headache just thinking about what dying actually meant. She had gone to heaven, hell, and anything in between. What was death if she just kept coming back?Don't get her started on the meaning of life._ ). She was wondering where or when she would be born in or created in.

Suddenly she felt herself closing her eyes. She honestly felt lonely at moments like these, when she was dying, and no one was there with her. With one final breath, she let go.

She felt herself going into the void, as she liked to call it.

She waited

And waited

Finally, she felt herself being constricted. She felt the same feelings of being pushed out. She wondered what or who she would be this time? That's when she saw the light. It took her a few moments to register the sounds that were being made. When she was in blurry view of someone talking, a _lovely melody_ came out of their mouth. At first, she thought that they might be singing, but then as she saw more people, she realized they were talking. Was this a language that was lost? Or was she even on earth?

She had been through this enough times to know the process. Remember the happy times. Get distracted by acquiring knowledge of where she was. She wondered if she was somewhere / somewhen in history or in a fictional world.

 **Meanwhile, the others in the room**

" _The baby has an enormous amount of radiation of the void. How is this possible!?_ " said Doctor #1

" _We should tell the President and the High Council about this. Someone go alert them!_ " said another

That's when someone uttered the phrase that made the room grow quiet.

" _Child of the Void. . ._ "

* * *

It seemed that she was taken. No parents. An orphan again it seemed. It wouldn't be the first time. She just wondered what new things she'll find here. Will there be new books? New knowledge to find and discover? Well, she'll have to find out, wouldn't she? New body, new mind, new spirit but her soul would be the one thing that would remain with her forever.

As the years passed by she was distracted by everything. She couldn't get enough of what she discovered. A part of her was always glad that she could find fascination in small things, that she could still fill the wonder and excitement of new things.

She was five when the president took an interest in her.

* * *

 **Three years later . . . .**

The language was rather beautiful as she learned, even though she only knew basic sentences and she was only good with complex sentences not great. This was a rather descriptive language. It was a good thing that this body only every two weeks. It was rather amazing, it meant she wouldn't waste time on sleeping when she could be doing something else. However, there were times she slept more than others. She had lived so long that sometimes she needed to stop thinking and rest.

Sometimes she had to remind herself that her body was different. She looked like a human, but she felt different than she did when she was human in her other lives. Yes, she learned she was an alien (or was she the alien?). I mean once you step outside and just look it's pretty obvious. I mean no one's that oblivious, well there could be some people that would be. Although she had a nagging sensation of something. I mean the way we were taught how to write, the silver trees, red grass, and entering an academy at 8.

Well, it was either going to the academy they had or join the army.

At the moment she was being led somewhere ( they wouldn't tell her where no matter how many times she asked). Well, she guessed she was safe. Just in case she brought a pen. With enough pressure, it could be used as a weapon.

As she was walking to the 'location'(she still didn't know) a boy ran into her.

That's when it all started.

.

.

.

.

Not really.

He seemed frightened and was shaking. She couldn't help but think of when her children had gotten scared, so she put her arms around him and started to hum a soothing lullaby.

He didn't know what was going on. His mind was in a jumble as he ran away. He was just so scared, so he just ran. As he was running, he ran into someone, and he just clung onto them. He just needed someone to make that memory go away. As recognized what he was doing, he was about to let go and apologize. But then she hugged him back and started humming such a lovely melody. He was closing his eyes, body starting to relax, his mind finally at peace. When the person pulled back.

"Are you okay now?" she asked

He couldn't speak, so he nodded at her. She just nodded back, got up, and left. He couldn't help but stare as she went.

The boy seemed okay now. She should get back to where they were taking her. _'Were they taking her to the place he was just now. '_ she couldn't help but think. The initiation to get in the academy couldn't be that scary could it? She was so lost in thought she forgot that she was following the people that were leading her. That's why her heart rate increased . . . no wait that's wrong hearts rate increased? whatever when they spoke.

"Miss we are here. You are to look into the untempered schism," they said

As her eyes slowly raised and looked at it. Her eyes widened . . eyebrows raised . . . . and she couldn't describe if it was a smile, grin, or smirk that was slowly creeping over her face. Once she looked in, she couldn't help the pieces of the puzzle that connected in her mind. It seemed that this life was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **Edited: 6/15/17**


End file.
